


Dance Dance Revelation

by TellerOfTales



Series: The Best Gift [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Reveal, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerOfTales/pseuds/TellerOfTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the after-party for an Agreste fashion show she was invited to as Ladybug, Marinette figures out who the boy behind Chat Noir's mask is for the following reasons: a top hat with cat ears, exactly one (1) pun, and a few others you'll have to read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Dance Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an alternate ending sort of thing to Chapter 11 of my other fic, The Best Gift. While you could probably read this as a one shot and not need/want the background of what happened in the previous 10 chapters I would encourage you to read them. Also I will NOT be adding to this but The Best Gift is still a wip so if you want more you know where to go.

Back stage Adrien was freaking out. _Ladybug is staying for the after party_! This would, without a doubt, be the best night of his life. He would do everything in his power to put his best foot forward. He couldn’t mess up tonight. _She may not like me as Chat Noir but maybe she’ll like me as me,_ Adrien thought as André touched up his makeup.

He would be wearing the Chat Noir suit at the after party so people would have a better chance to look at the detailing up close. His only worry was that Ladybug may recognize him and she was _so_ secretive of their identities.

Pushing the worry from his mind Adrien headed back out to what was now a dance floor with a few scattered tables on the perimeter. A waiter passed him and he grabbed two flutes of champagne off the platter. Drinks for him and Ladybug, check. Scanning the room he spotted a large cluster of people.

Figuring Ladybug may be at the center of the cluster Adrien made his way over to them. Three rows of people in he spotted Ladybug and, right next to her, Chloe. Catching Ladybug’s eye Adrien held aloft the champagne and jerked his head towards a corner table.

A beautiful smile lit up her face and his heart fluttered. She turned to the surrounding people and said something he couldn’t hear over the chatter. The crowd parted and she walked towards Adrien.

Chloe pouted until she saw Adrien over Ladybug’s shoulder, then she quickly followed Ladybug’s footsteps. Internally Adrien heaved a sigh, he had wanted a chance to talk to Ladybug alone.

“Here,” he said as he held a flute out for Ladybug. When she took it their fingers brushed and he smiled. Quickly she took a sip, to cover a blush that peeked out from under her mask.

“It’s nice to meet you-” Ladybug was cut off as Chloe came sailing in and clung to Adrien’s arm.

“Adri-chou! Why didn’t you tell me Ladybug was coming? You know how much I admire her!” Chloe grabbed the other flute out of his hands and batted her eye lashes at him as she took a sip.

“Oh well, my father said I couldn’t tell anyone she and Chat Noir were invited,” quickly he added, “I didn’t even know she would be coming.”

He looked back to Ladybug and held out his hand. She took and he slipped his arm out of Chloe’s grasp. Leaving a flustered looking Chloe behind, Adrien lead Ladybug over to an empty table further away from the band that was playing.

Like any good gentleman he pulled out her seat for her and then scooched it back forward. Careful of the coattails he sat next to her. Then Adrien realized he had no idea what to say.

“You look really good,” Ladybug blurted out. Her eyes went wide and her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

Adrien blushed hard and ducked his head. _Ladybug thinks I look good! Calm down Adrien, plenty of people think that, you’re a model._

“Th-Thank you.” _Nailed it._

Both looked down at the table, an awkward tension filled between them.

“I, I meant that your suit looks really good. I’m sure Chat Noir would love the hat.” Ladybug tried to piece their conversation back together.

Adrien grabbed the hat and spun it around in his hands, snickering to himself. “He would be a regular cat in the hat then.”

Ladybug looked up at him with a sharp intake of breath and wide eyes. Adrien went still.

 _SHIT_.

“Haha yeah that was a bad pun. I guess I’m a bit nervous being around such an amazing person,” Adrien tried to play off his possible misstep as he scratched his head.

Standing up Adrien put his hat back on and bowed as he held out his left hand. “Would you do me the pleasure of having this dance with me Ladybug?” The band had started to play Jagged Stone’s original, slow version of _Miraculous Ladybug._

Ladybug looked hard at the hand, _ring,_ she noted. Dumbly nodding she placed her hand in his and allowed herself to be guided to the dance floor. Adrien arranged their hands and soon they were circling around the dance floor with other couples. Cameras went off. Out of the corner of his eye Adrien could see his father looking on approvingly.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” Ladybug looked up to him with a look of wonder on his face. A huge grin spread across the boy’s face.

Ladybug continued to look at his face. She took in his smile. She imagined what he would look like if his makeup looked more like the final Ladybug themed model’s: a black band across his eyes. He looked back down at her and she averted her eyes. She needed to think.

“Everything ok my Lady- bug?” Adrien quickly caught himself. Not quick enough, he felt Ladybug’s hand tighten on his shoulder. Her head whipped up to look at him. Then she tore away from him and ran towards a side hall she had seen earlier.

People looked confused. Adrien waved them away saying she needed to check on a personal thing. Everyone shrugged and went back to the after party.

It was difficult to follow one flash of red amongst so many but Adrien did it. His Ladybug was down an empty hall, sitting in the corner. Her knees were bent up to hide her face behind and her arms were crossed over her head.

Quietly Adrien approached her. Then just as she had all those months ago for him, he started to slowly rub circles on her back. He was relieved to note she wasn’t breathing hard or shaking so it didn’t seem like she was crying.

“So…” Adrien was at even more of a loss for how to have this conversation than the one previous.

She slowly unfurled and looked at him with big eyes. With his right hand still rubbing circles he held out his left so she could see the ring. It didn’t have the green paw print but she would know that ring anywhere.

Furiously she rubbed at her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She stood up fast, knocking his hand off. “Come with me,” she said in a clipped voice and turned to leave through a door in the hall way.

Nervously he did.

In what looked like a small office the two stood looking at each other.

“I’m sorry you found out Ladybug,” Adrien said softly. “I would have done things differently if I’d known this would happen.”

“You really are him?”

He nodded, still unable to read Ladybug’s mood.

“I can prove it to you, if you want,” he offered. He’d have to go back to his makeup station and get his bag but if that’s what it took.

“Please,” that was all Ladybug said in a broken voice.

“I’ll have to go get my kwami.” Adrien turned to leave before remembering what Ladybug had said when she opened the letter. “Actually, would you like to come with me and see the backstage of a fashion show?” Maybe if he eased her into the idea of him being Chat Noir things would turn out better.

A small smile graced her face and she eagerly stepped forward.

Back in the main area he stopped by his dad to tell him Ladybug had asked to see backstage and he would be giving her a tour.

Soon the two were alone. As Ladybug marveled at the racks of clothes Adrien got his bag and woke up Plagg. Then he led her to his barely used dressing room and locked the door. They both knew he wouldn’t try anything and she could kick his ass if he did.

“Are you ready?” He wanted to make sure this is what Ladybug wanted. She nodded. He took off his hat.

“Ok. Plagg, transform me!” Plagg flew out of Adrien’s bag and fused with his ring. A green light flared up around him and suddenly Chat Noir was in the room. He picked up the cat-eared top hat and flipped it onto his head.

“Cat in the Hat, at your service, my Lady,” he said with a sweeping bow. At a light giggle he looked up.

“What’s so funny Ladybug?”

“I didn’t know Adrien Agreste was such a dork,” she dead-panned.

“You wound me,” he replied, holding a hand over his heart.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I guess this means you get to know who I am to be fair.”

Quickly Adrien rushed forward and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked hard into her eyes. “That is up to you Ladybug. I can handle not knowing who you are behind your mask.”

Shaking her head she replied. “No, I think that, maybe, its better if we do know.”

“Ok. So how do you de-transform?” Adrien knew her power worked like his. Five minutes after using their special attack their kwami would tier out. As long as they didn’t use it they could stay as Ladybug and Chat Noir indefinitely.

“I just use my Lucky Charm and then wait. What do you do?”

“I use Cataclysm, usually on a post-it note or something.” Secretly he loved to destroy the little reminders Nathalie left him about his schedule. _Who knows how they keep disappearing indeed._

“Well how about on the count of three we call out our powers,” Ladybug suggested.

“Ok.”

“Together,” she said.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Lucky Charm!” “Cataclysm!”

A spotted tissue appeared in Ladybug’s hand. Chat Noir disintegrated a paperclip that was sitting on his desk.

One minute ticked by. _Beepbeep._

The second minute passed. _Beepbeep._

Ladybug was freaking out internally as the third minute was up. _Beepbeep._

Chat Noir worried about what the girl behind the mask would think of him for making her reveal herself as the final beep sounded. _Beepbeep._

That last minute was the fasted and slowest of both Ladybug and Chat Noir’s life. Red and green flashed surrounded them and they lost eye contact.

Then it was as if their eyes had been opened. Adrien Agreste stood across from Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nothing could have prepared either of them for the moment. Small smiles spread across both their faces as they met in a hug.

“So you, Adrien Agreste, are secretly my silly _chaton_ ,” Marinette mumbled into his shoulder. She felt him nod against the top of her head.

“And you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are my Lady,” he whispered, not wanting to break the moment. She buried her face more into his shoulder to hide her blush.

“I’m happy it’s you,” they said simultaneously.


End file.
